


I'd miss you now

by DaintyCrow



Series: About Hunters And Their Angels - Translations [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gabriel Lives, Kind Of Alternate Universe I Think, Love, M/M, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, Translation, a little sad
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Sammy, Sammy, Sammy“, hörte er es plötzlich hinter sich, und bei dem Klang der Stimme fuhr er mit seinem besten Bitchface herum. Der Mann hinter ihm lachte nur. „Also was ist passiert? Hast du es geschafft die beiden beim rummachen zu überraschen?“</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd miss you now

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'd miss you now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119260) by [XenCrow (DaintyCrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow). 



> Das hier war ursprünglich genau nach „No apologies!“ angesetzt, darum beginnt diese Geschichte da, aber man muss den anderen Teil nicht lesen, denn da ist eigentlich keine (große) Verbindung. Und im Gegensatz zu dem anderen OS damals bin ich mit diesem hier eigentlich ziemlich zufrieden.  
> Aber wie immer: Tipps/Meinungen/Kritik/Lob/alles andere gerne an mich, ich freue mich und versuche daraus zu lernen/es zu verbessern :)  
> (Und nur weil ich zufrieden bin, heißt das gar nichts)

Als Sam vor dem Bunker stand, seufzte er. Er wusste es! Das hatte er wirklich getan, nachdem es nicht einmal so schwer zu sehen war. Aber das änderte nichts an der Situation, dass er jetzt außerhalb des Bunkers stand, mit nichts als ein wenig Essen und nichts, wo er hingehen konnte. Und er würde nicht auf der Straße schlafen! Er hätte mehr Geld mitnehmen sollen …  
„Sammy, Sammy, Sammy“, hörte er es plötzlich hinter sich, und bei dem Klang der Stimme fuhr er mit seinem besten Bitchface herum. Der Mann hinter ihm lachte nur. „Also was ist passiert? Hast du es geschafft die beiden beim rummachen zu überraschen? So ein Schock für dich? Ich habe dir gesagt es würde so enden. Erinnerst du dich? Es war der Abend nach dem Tag, an dem du mich töten wolltest. War ein bisschen nervig, war es nicht so? Sie machen also rum? Du bist ein wenig rot, alles okay? Möchtest du auch jemanden? Ich meine, ich-“  
„Gabe!“, brachte Sam schließlich hervor.  
Der kleinere Mann verbeugte sich. „Ja, ich bin es. Erneut.“ Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Der Bunker gehört heute Nacht ihnen?“  
Sam seufzte und nickte schließlich. „Ja, so scheint es.“  
Gabriel begann zu grinsen. „Haben sie es also endlich geschafft. Komm schon, Sammy-boy, lass uns in meine Wohnung gehen.“  
„Warum sollte ich?!“, fragte Sam.  
„Weil du nicht auf der Straße schlafen willst?“ Sam öffnete seinen Mund, wurde aber unterbrochen. „Und du hast nicht genug Geld bei dir um irgendwo anders hinzugehen.“  
Sam schnaubte und verdrehte die Augen. „Und du weißt das, weil-“  
„Weil ich ein Erzengel bin.“  
„Ich dachte du seist nicht in der Lage meine Gedanken zu lesen.“  
„Oh, das bin ich.“ Gabe sah auf und als er Sams Gesicht sah, schüttelte er eifrig den Kopf. „Aber ich hab's nicht gemacht. Ich schwöre ich hab's nicht gemacht!“  
„Wirklich?“  
Er nickte. „Ja, wirklich. Ich … gewissermaßen … weißt du, ich habe keine Probleme die Gedanken von egal wem zu lesen, aber du bist … irgendwie besonders.“  
Sam ließ den Kopf hängen. „Ja, das hast du mir schon erzählt. Also woher wusstest du es? Antworte mir einfach.“  
Gabriel seufzte. „Ich … denke du hast an mich gedacht … unterbewusst selbstverständlich, aber es war genug, um mich aufmerksam werden zu lassen, also wäre es möglich, dass ich einige Gedanken gehört habe?“  
„Ich habe an dich gedacht?“  
„Nun, es ist ja nicht, als würdest du das nicht oft tun, richtig?“, fragte Gabe. „Du machst es ziemlich oft. Das letzte mal als dir langweilig wurde, während du unseren Brüdern dabei zugesehen hast, wie sie einander angestarrt haben, oder-“  
„Ich hab's verstanden! Und jetzt hör auf meine Gedanken zu lesen. Nicht einmal, wenn ich an dich denke – besonders nicht, wenn ich an dich denke! Du kannst auf mich hören, wenn ich dich rufe, okay, aber nichts anderes.“ Er seufzte und strich sich durchs Haar. „Jetzt weiß ich wie Dean sich dabei gefühlt haben muss, Cas über Privatsphäre aufzuklären.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Also wirst du mich jetzt zu deiner Wohnung bringen, oder nicht?“  
Gabe begann zu lächeln. „Definitiv ja.“ Er griff nach Sams Hand und hielt sie, während er begann sich vom Bunker zu entfernen.

Sam hatte Gabe vor über anderthalb Jahren getroffen. Es war gewissermaßen der größte Schock, den Sam in seinem Leben je erlitten hatte, denn als Gabe plötzlich da stand, genau vor ihm, war es einfach nur … nein. Er wusste, dass Gabe tot war. Er **wusste** es. Aber da war er. Lächelnd, gutaussehend und einfach wie immer. Also ja, vielleicht war Schock das richtige Wort dafür.  
Es hatte Gabe über einige Monate gekostet, bis er es schließlich geschaffte hatte, Sam von „Ich werde dich töten!“ zu „Okay, lass uns reden wenn du willst“ zu bekommen. Es hatte ihn ein weiteres halbes Jahr gekostet, um Sam zu „Okay, aber nur ein Date“ zu kriegen. Alles in allem hatte Gabe ein Jahr voller Anstrengungen gebraucht, um aus „Sams vielleicht-Feind weil er seinen Bruder töten wollte aber sie auch rettete“ „Sams fester Freund“ zu werden. Okay, niemand wusste von irgendwas davon … es gab noch nicht einmal jemanden außer ihnen beiden, der wusste, dass Gabe lebte … was teilweise irgendwie gut, aber irgendwie auch kompliziert war, weil Sam so mit niemandem darüber reden konnte, was Gabe tat. Wie wenn er ihm auf die Nerven ging, oder manchmal etwas gutes – oder sogar großartiges – tat.

„Weißt du, ich mag es, wenn du an mich denkst“, sagte Gabe schließlich in die Stille hinein. „Wie jetzt.“ Er lächelte und Sam konnte nicht anders, als ein lautloses verärgertes Geräusch von sich zu geben. „Es ist irgendwie … süß.“  
„Hmm.“ Sam nickte.  
„Ich … du hast nicht oft an mich gedacht, als du dachtest ich sei tot.“  
„Hmm.“  
„Hast du mich nicht vermisst?“ Es hörte sich wirklich wie eine Frage an, die Gabe unbedingt beantwortet bekommen haben wollte.  
„Warum genau stellst du mir heute so viele Fragen?“, wollte Sam wissen. Okay, er kannte Gabe inzwischen, und der Engel stellte immer viele Fragen (etwas worüber Sam ein wenig überrascht gewesen war) aber das hier schien irgendetwas andres zu sein.  
„Ist das ein ja?“, fragte Gabe nach.  
„Gabe …“ Sam blieb stehen und hielt den Engel zurück, bevor er zu ihm hinunter sah. Er konnte erkennen, wie Gabe schluckte, und von seinem Spiegelbild manchmal wusste er, wie ernst er gerade gucken musste. „Erinnerst du dich an das letzte mal, als wir uns getroffen haben?“ Der Engel schien darüber nachzudenken, bevor er langsam nickte. „Gut. Erinnerst du dich daran, was wir gemacht haben?“ Er konnte ganz genau sehen, dass Gabe sich unwohl fühlte. „Gabe?“  
Schließlich nickte der Engel erneut. „Wir haben eine Menge gemacht“, sagte er uns versuchte sich an einem Grinsen.  
Sam nickte und lächelte leicht. „Und was?“  
„Wir haben gesprochen.“ Gabe verdrehte die Augen und schaute dann weg. „Nun, ich habe gesprochen. Du warst sauer auf mich, weil ich deine Anrufe nicht angenommen habe.“  
Fast verdrehte Sam ebenfalls die Augen – fast. „Okay. Was noch?“  
„Wir haben etwas gegessen“, zählte Gabe auf.  
„Und?“  
„Und wir haben einen Film geguckt.“  
„Und?“, fragte Sam erneut.  
Gabe zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du hast mich geküsst.“  
Sam nickte wieder. „Gut. Denkst du ich küsse jeden?“ Gabe schüttelte den Kopf. „Nun, du hast recht. Also egal ob ich dich vermisst habe, als ich dachte du seist tot, ich würde dich jetzt vermissen. Ist das genügend Antwort für dich?“  
Gabe lächelte leicht. „Ja. Ist es.“ Und damit stellte er sich auf Zehenspitzen, während Sam sich hinunter beugte, damit sie in der Lage waren, sich trotz des Höhenunterschiedes zu küssen.  
„Und ganz am Rande“, meinte Sam dann. „Als ich dachte du seist tot, war ich auch immer noch der Meinung, du seist böse.“  
„Hey!“ Gabe klang verärgert, aber nur wenige Sekunden (und einen sanften Kuss) später grinste er wieder.


End file.
